The Makings of a Pirate Fleet
by chibi113
Summary: This story involves all characters from the first movie except Barbossa.Will and Elizabeths wedding, Captain Jack Sparrow and RUM! The first of Kira's stories.R
1. A dragon and a wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the other POTC movie characters and the Black Pearl (Tho' I wish I did. 'cept Norrington :P ). HOWEVER I do own CAPTAIN Kira, Captain James, the Dragonchilde, the Wolfsong, the Rose Quartz and their crews.  
  
The Makings of a Pirate Fleet Chapter1: A dragon and a wolf  
  
She looked around the dimly lit room feeling slightly light-headed and confused. Wobbling as she got up, she swayingly wondered over to the only door to the room and opened it. She squinted at the sun's bright light, letting her eyes adjust, she stepped out onto the sandy shoreline which the deserted hut lay on. Wandering down to the water, she held up a small blue crystal attached to her necklace and stared intently into it. The crystal glowed with a strange light as she blew on it and when she looked up, there on the water was a beautiful ship, flying a flag with a dragon roaring on it, and printed on it's side was Dragonchilde. The Dragonchilde was fully crewed by men and women dressed in a similar fashion to herself when it came to her dirty, baggy white shirt and black ¾ length pants but the rest of her outfit was quite unique from the crew's. She wore black, knee-high, lace-up boots and a red, silk sash around her waist, tied in knot at her left side, with a pouch attached to her right, her sword attached to her left and 2 daggers slotted in, one on either side. Her hair was done in 4 braids which came down to her stomach with 2 parts, one on either side of her face, beaded with small, silver, circular pendants with square holes in them, attached to the bottom of each, with the part on the left side of her face slightly shorter. On her right hand she had 2 rings, 1 on her index finger, 1 on her ring finger, and on her left hand she had a thumb ring. On each ear she wore 2 hoops and 1 stud. She grinned at the ship and waved a hand at one of the men on board. He nodded at her signal and ordered 2 of the crew into a boat to go get her. Once she was on board, the crew stayed still staring at her.  
  
"Wa' are ye starin' a'? Ge' back ta work!" she ordered them but her smile said she was glad to see them again. She wandered up to the helm, where the man she'd signaled was standing smiling at her.  
  
"James."  
  
"Aye, now if ye'd be so kind as to bring me ship 'ere we can be on our way, eh Kira?"  
  
"Certainly." Again Kira blew on the crystal and another ship appeared beside the Dragonchilde. This ship was around the same size as the Dragonchilde but instead of a dragon on the flag it had a wolf's head bearing it's teeth and on the side was written Wolfsong.  
  
"Thank you." Said James, then going to one of the ropes swung himself over to his ship.  
  
A short while after the island was shrinking into the distance as the Dragonchilde and the Wolfsong sailed off to Tortuga.  
  
Please click the button below and tell me what to do with this. 


	2. A family gift, but for who?

Chapter2: A family gift, but for who?  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Where exactly are we meant to find the Rose Quartz?"  
  
"Well if we're on time then they'll be jus' finished buildin' i'."  
  
"So then."  
  
"Jus' leave i' ta me James. Afta all i' is a gift from my family."  
  
"Aye. Where'll we meet after?"  
  
"The Leaky Tavern o' course."  
  
"Of course." James replied looking back to the port they were fast approaching.  
  
Once they'd arrived they told their crews to be back by sunrise in 2 days and left to attend to their own business. Kira quietly made her way down to the other side of the port, where she knew she would find it. There, just launched and having not yet made her maiden voyage was the Rose Quartz.  
  
She looked at the ship in admiration, even though to her it came nothing close to the Dragonchilde, and she jumped slightly when someone spoke-up behind her.  
  
"Captain Kira." Turning around she smiled at the man.  
  
"Aye. Ye're the head builder? Is everything set?"  
  
"Yes Captain," replied the man, "fully stocked for the trip and all."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So I'll be leaving her to you then."  
  
"Aye, I'll have 'er new crew 'ere tomorrow morn, savvy?"  
  
"Yes captain." The man turned around and walked back to his small house.  
  
"Did ye find 'em all?" James looked up as Kira placed two drinks on the table.  
  
"Of course," he replied, pulling his drink to his side of the table, "some of them were confused but they all agreed to be there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good," she picked up her drink, "we're all set. So let's enjoy ourselves now." They clinked their drinks together and drank.  
  
The next morning Kira, James and Kira's first mate Rick went down to the docks to meet the Rose's new crew, which was made up of a few of Kira's crew and a few of James' crew. Kira led them to the Rose Quartz and got all the crew om deck, then she went up to the helm.  
  
"G'mornin' mates, this ship 'ere is the Rose Quartz," a murmur went through the crowd, "aye that ship. Now seein' as we 'ave no right ta choose the Rose's real crew, as tha' should be up ta the real captain when he gets this, fo' this trip ye'll be manning the Rose, n' Rick 'ere 'ill be yer captain, savvy?" There were collective nods from the crew. "Good, we'll all be settin sail for Port Royal tomoroow morn then." The crew drifted off to get their stuff from the other two ships, while Kira and James headed back to the Leaky Tavern. 


	3. Who are you?

Chapter3: Who are you?  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow wandered, with his characteristic drunken sway, through the streets of Tortuga, heading towards the Leaky Tavern, as he had heard there was a letter waiting there for him.  
  
Entering he quickly slipped through the crowd to the bar.  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender gruffly not even looking up at him.  
  
"I believe ye 'ave a letter for me, mate." Replied the captain. The man looked up at him and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Oh! Uh. yeah. 'ere." The man reached under the bar and pulled out an envelope.  
  
"Ta." Jack took the envelope and left. Once outside he looked at the swan design seal for a moment then tore it open. Inside was a sm all card and a letter. On the card was written:  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. The wedding is to be held at St Matthews Church in Port Royal, on the 27th of May and the reception shall be at Swann Manor. We hope to see you there.  
  
"So they're finally getting' hitched, eh?" Jack murmered a grin on his face. Tucking the invitation into his belt he unfolded the letter, reading it as he walked.  
  
"Oof!" He ran into someone turning the corner.  
  
"Sorry luv." He apologised then took a better look at the girl he'd ran into.  
  
"You look familiar. Who are you?" He asked, now looking straight into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Captain Kira of the Dragonchilde." She replied staring back into his eyes almost challengingly.  
  
""Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack introduced himself, proudly.  
  
"Aye, I know, I've been lookin' fer you."  
  
"Oh? N' fer wat reason would tha' be?"  
  
"Ter accompany ye ta Port Royal n' give Will n' Liz their weddin' present."  
  
"How do ye know 'bout tha'?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'ma friend o' theirs." She replied.  
  
"Very well! Wat's this present then?" Jack asked as though he now trusted her completely but Kira knew that he didn't and that it would take a lot to earn his trust.  
  
"Come on n' I'll show ya." She said turnong around and wandering off in the direction of the docks. Jack made a mental note that she walked much like he did, with a drunken kind of sway, then followed her.  
  
Seeing the ship they were heading towards, Jack slowed down suspiciously.  
  
"I thought ye said you were the captain o' the Dragonchilde luv?"  
  
"I am, this ship, the Rose Quartz, is our present Captain Sparrow." Kira replied with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
"Oh. n' I s'pose ye need my 'elp in getting' I' ta Port Royal."  
  
"No, me firs' mate Rick n' a few o' me crew n' a few o' James', Captain o' the Wolfsong, crew are sailin' I' ta Port Royal," She said looking at5 the ship, then turning back to him, "I figure we'll let Will choose 'is own crew."  
  
"So then wat did ye need me fer?"  
  
"Ah. well I highly doubt Commodore Norrington would be 'appy with a fleet o' pirate ships sailin' inta 'is port, now."  
  
"So? 'xactly wat 'ave ye got planned lass?"  
  
"Well, he's easily gonna recognise the Black Pearl, aye?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But. He won't recognise the Dragonchilde, the Wolfsong or the Rose Quartz, so,"  
  
"Wait lass, ye're no' askin' me ta leave the Pearl behind are ye?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"No, I'm no'. No' 'ere anyway. We'll all sail ta Port Royal but."  
  
A/N: Ok ppl start reviewin' the quicker I get reviews the quicker the chapters will get typed up since a lot o' them are already written n just need to be typed. In the next chapter u'll get to see Will, Liz, Norrington, and more o' the character's u've seen n ye'll see Kira's plan in action. 


	4. The Plan

A/N: Thankies to Ar-Feiniel for reviewing. Please send me some more reviews otherwise I may end up deciding the story is not worth the effort I'm putting in.  
  
So. REVIEW! Savvy?  
  
Chapter 4: The Plan  
  
Kira watched from the helm of the Dragonchilde as Port Royal appeared in the distance growing steadily larger as they sailed towards it.  
  
"I think you better get ready Kira." Yelled James from the helm of the Wolfsong.  
  
"Aye, tell Jack it's time." She replied looking over to him. James nodded, left the helm to his first mate, Matthew and swung himself over to the Pearl.  
  
Kira left the helm to one of her trusted crew, Phillip, and went to her cabin.  
  
Commodore Norrington watched suspiciously as two ships he'd never seen nor heard of, sailed towards the port. He knew that Will and Elizabeth's wedding was in a couple of days and so, there was no doubt in his mind that Captain Jack Sparrow would be showing up in Port Royal.  
  
The Dragonchilde and the Wolfsong sailed into Port Royal to be greeted by Commodore Norrington and a few of his men. Norrington was surprised when the first to step off the Dragonchilde to meet him was not the man at the helm who he'd presumed to be the captain but a lady with dark hair and tanned skin, wearing a beautiful deep red dress.  
  
"You must be Commodore Norrington." She spoke proper English.  
  
"Yes. And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"I am Captain Kira Clíodhna(1)." She replied smiling gently.  
  
"Captain?" he asked now becoming more suspicious.  
  
"Yes, you see the ship was a gift from my father," she explained, "though I don't really captain her, I still use that title so people know the ship is mine."  
  
"I see." Said the Commodore, completely buying the story.  
  
Then James came around from where the Wolfsong had docked, accompanied by some more of Norrington's men.  
  
"Do you know this man Miss Clíodhna?" asked Norrington.  
  
"Yes, he is Captain James Williams of the Wolfsong, his father was my father's best friend that's why we always sail together."  
  
"I see." He replied again and signaled to his men to let James go.  
  
"And what is your business in Port Royal?" he asked them.  
  
"We are here for the Swann-Turner wedding." Replied Kira holding out Jack's invitation.  
  
"Very well, everything appears to be in order, enjoy your stay." He replied then turned and walked of, his men following him.  
  
"Well tha' was easy." Murmured Jack, watching from on board the Dragonchilde. He watched as Kira nodded to James and left towards the town and James boarded the Dragonchilde to get him.  
  
Kira quickly and quietly made her way through the streets of Port Royal. Coming to the door of Swann Manor she knocked. The butler answered.  
  
"Yes, Miss?"  
  
"Could you please give this to either Miss Swann or Mr Turner?" she asked politely, handing him the letter Jack had been reading when he ran into her.  
  
"Certainly Miss." He replied taking the letter and closing the door. A few moments later Elizabeth opened the door and was surprised and slightly confused to see Kira there.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Captain Kira," Kira replied, "I'm 'ere ta help Jack get safely inta Port Royal fo' yer weddin'. Where's Will?"  
  
"He's at the blacksmith's, working."  
  
"Good, we'll need ta go get 'im on the way."  
  
Jack, Kira, Elizabeth, Will and James stood on the deck of the Dragonchilde discussing what they were going to do. Will kept looking towards James, he looked familiar to him somehow.  
  
James wore brown ¾ length pants and brown leather boots and a white shirt, open slightly at the top, showing off a bit of his chest and a brown open vest over that. He had light hair which stood up on his head in a messy kind of fashion, a goatee and deep brown eyes, but not as dark as Kira's or Jack's, more alike Will's.  
  
Once they had confirmed their plan Kira and Elizabeth left to see Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann, Will went back to the blacksmith's and Jack and James went to the Wolfsong to sail back to where the Black Pearl and the Rose Quartz were anchored.  
  
************************************************************* (1): CLÍODHNA f Irish, Irish Mythology  
  
Pronounced: KLEE-u-na  
  
Possibly means "shapely" in Irish Gaelic. In Irish legend this was the name of a beautiful goddess. She fell in love with a mortal named Ciabhan and left the Land of Promise with him, but when she arrived on the other shore she was swept to sea by a great wave.  
  
A/N: Ok the next chapter may take a while to get up as I haven't started to write the draft of that chapter yet. Anyway plz review it might inspire me! 


	5. Of Weddings, Rum and Pirates

A/N: So far it's kinda disappointing that I've only gotten 3 reviews n 2 o' them r from the same person. So if u read the story PLZ REVIEW!!!! I could use a lil encouragement n some inspiration.  
  
Soz this chapter took so long but it is a really long chapter and a lot is happening so... sit back, relax n enjoy. N plz leave ur reviews here on the way out of the fic.  
  
Chapter 5: Of Weddings, Rum and Pirates  
  
Elizabeth, Kira, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington sat up in the commodore's office trying to have a calm discussion about the situation but ending up having a rather heated argument.  
  
"But we owe him our lives." Argued Elizabeth.  
  
"And why do I owe him my life, Miss Swann?" Said the Commodore.  
  
"Because he helped to break the curse on Barbossa's crew. If he hadn't done that you wouldn't have been able to defeat them and we all would have died." Replied Elizabeth angrily.  
  
"Commodore, although Mr Sparrow is a pirate and a most dubious character, I am inclined to agree with Elizabeth about owing him our lives." Interjected Governor Swann before Norrington could reply to Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree also," said Kira, joining the argument, "where I come from this is considered a life debt, a debt which must be paid one way or another."  
  
The Commodore glared angrily at Kira, "And what business is this of yours Miss Clíodhna?"  
  
"It is my business because it is my friend's business and I am inclined to help my friends when they need my help."  
  
Governor Swann once again spoke up, "Perhaps Commodore it would be possible to grant Mr Sparrow clemency for one week as long as there are no incidents..."  
  
Norrington looked at the Governor and seemed to calm down a little. "Very well." He said. "Mr Sparrow,"  
  
"And his crew," interrupted Elizabeth.  
  
Norrington made a face that looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, but continued anyway. "Mr Sparrow and his crew will be granted clemency for one week as long as there are no incidents during his stay."  
  
The four stayed there another hour creating two copies of a contract, which were signed by the Commodore and Governor and then taken by Kira to be signed by Jack. With one copy going to the Commodore and one for Jack.  
  
That evening after Kira had seen Jack and James, Kira went to have dinner with Will, Elizabeth and Governor Swann.  
  
"So you are planning to take all the wedding presents tomorrow and the wedding will be the day after."  
  
"Yes," replied Will, "we figured it would be easier to accept them at the house we will be moving into, instead of accepting them at the church and then having to hire coaches to move them there."  
  
"Yes that will work much better." Said Kira, in a tone, which sounded as if she were deep in thought, which caused the other three to look at her strangely. However a second later she was back to being cheerful and carefree.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next day Will, who had closed the blacksmiths for the week, and Elizabeth stood at the door of their house, welcoming the wedding guests, coming to drop off their presents. Kira who had been helping them arrange the gifts, disappeared a little while after lunch and they had no idea where she had gone.  
  
"She probably went to Jack and James now that Jack is allowed here." Said Will trying to reassure Elizabeth who was slightly worried about her sudden disappearance.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the docks two ships sailed in. The Rose Quartz, with James at the helm, and the Black Pearl, with Jack, of course, at the helm and Kira by his side talking to him.  
  
Once docked, James stayed behind to make sure all the crew's stuff was off the Rose Quartz in time and back on the crew members' original ships, while Kira and Jack headed towards Will and Elizabeth's house.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The sun was about to set and Will and Elizabeth were locking up the house to leave when Jack and Kira showed up.  
  
"So that's where you went." Exclaimed Elizabeth in an accusing tone.  
  
"Well since yer takin' yer prezzies taday I thought it'd be a good idea ta bring the prezzie from me n' Jack. Alright?" Replied Kira smirking.  
  
"Well then where is it? We're about to lock up." Said Elizabeth.  
  
"It's down a' the docks," replied Jack, "so yer gonna have ta lock up n' follow us."  
  
"Alright." Will locked the door. "Let's go then."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Down at the docks, Jack and Kira led Will and Elizabeth towards the Black Pearl or at least that seemed where they were going to Will and Elizabeth. However when they walked right past the Pearl they were confused.  
  
"Jack? Where are we going?" Asked Will.  
  
"To yer present, remember." Stated /jack as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Will and Elizabeth turned to look at each other and in doing so missed the fact that Jack and Kira had stopped in front of them and ended up walking into them.  
  
"So do ye like yer present?" Asked Kira once they had all regained their balance.  
  
"What..." Will started confused then looked up to where Jack and Kira were Looking, to see a beautiful ship. Will and Elizabeth turned to Kira and Jack looking utterly confused.  
  
"This is the Rose Quartz mates, n' she's yers." Said Jack.  
  
"JACK! KIRA! You can't give us a stolen ship as a present!" Yelled Elizabeth.  
  
"You wound me." Replied Kira, pulling out some papers, "This ship was built n' paid fer, fer ye." She handed Will the papers and he opened them to find the contract for the ship and a list of all the supplies on board. Will just stood there and stared at the ship.  
  
"Do ye want ta go on board or r ye happy jus' ta stare at it, Will?" Teased Jack, smirking at the look on his face. Will snapped out of it and followed Jack and Kira on board.  
  
"And this o' course is yer cabin, which was fitted so that ye could both live 'ere." Concluded Kira, opening the door and leading them into a beautiful cabin with a double bed, nailed down against the right wall with a wardrobe at the headboard and a chest at the foot of the bed. In the center was a large desk with a high-backed chair behind it. The whole back wall had windows along it and on the left wall there was a frame with four braided pieces of different colored rope in it and a compass painted in the bottom right corner with each point colored to match each one of the ropes.  
  
"This is amazing." Elizabeth exclaimed. Will turned to Jack and Kira.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled warmly at them and they grinned back.  
  
"No prob." Said Kira.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That night after he had escorted Elizabeth home and talked to Kira, Will walked down to the local pub where he knew he'd find Dominique, a sailor girl who knew more about ships than any of the men of Port Royal. Kira had told him he should find himself a crew for his ship soon and he knew Dominique would help him.  
  
Will walked up to the bar and took a seat next to his old friend Dominique, a dark-haired, Italian born sailor.  
  
"Bartender a rum for my friend." Said Will putting a few coins on the bar.  
  
"Would that friend be me?" Asked Dom.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And what is it that I have done or am going to do to have earned this?" Asked Dom suspiciously.  
  
"Dom you're my friend..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And I need a favor." Admitted Will.  
  
"And what would this favor be?"  
  
"I need a crew." Dom choked on her drink.  
  
"What the hell for?! You don't have a boat."  
  
"No but I do have a ship now."  
  
Dom's jaw dropped. "When did you get a ship?"  
  
Today as a wedding present."  
  
"Damn, well that sure beats mine." Replied Dom thinking of the old, no, ancient but usable telescope she'd given Will.  
  
"So do you think you can find me a crew?"  
  
"For a ship of what size?"  
  
"Remember your old boat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well about 5 times the size of that."  
  
"Oh... I think I need another drink."  
  
"Ok." Will ordered a 2nd drink for her. After a bit of silence while Dom was thinking.  
  
"Ok. Here's the deal. I'll get you a crew if you make me your first mate. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Ok when do you need them?"  
  
"I need them ready to sail by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but one of us is getting married tomorrow and it ain't me."  
  
"Yes I know but trust me on this."  
  
"Ok whatever you say Captain." Will blinked, surprised at his new title. "Does this mean I miss the wedding?"  
  
"Of course not. Just that you'll have to have your possessions ready, on board the crew if they are not coming to the wedding can wait on board."  
  
"You're going to trust a crew you haven't met to stay on board your ship?"  
  
"No. The crews of the Dragonchilde, the Wolfsong and the Black Pearl will keep an eye on them."  
  
"The Black Pearl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As in the Black Pearl which almost destroyed Port Royal a year ago."  
  
"Yes." Said Will maintaining a perfectly innocent look.  
  
"Exactly why are you trusting the crew of the Black Pearl?"  
  
"I'm friends with the Captain."  
  
"Barbossa?!"  
  
"No. Jack Sparrow."  
  
Dom gave Will a look demanding he explain.  
  
"I'll tell you the full story another time." Said Will getting up. "Right now I have to go."  
  
He quickly gave her the Rose's location and left.  
  
Dom looked around the rowdy bar with a smile on her face. Then stood up to find a crew already knowing who would be the best and most trusted sailors.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next day Jack stood uncomfortably in Will's room watching him dash madly about in panicked preparation for the wedding.  
  
"Will I know this is a big n' fancy do, ceremony thing, but do I 'ave ta wear this suit?" Asked Jack, obviously not very comfortable in the formal suit he was wearing. "I mean, can't I jus' wear me normal clothes n' sit a' the back."  
  
"No." Replied Will as he dashed past. "Have you seen my cuff links?" Jack sheepishly removed the cuff links from his pockets and handed them to Will who glared at him.  
  
"And why may I ask can I not?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Because you are going to be my best man."  
  
"Oh...WHAT?!" This time Jack grabbed Will by the jacket when he rushed past. "Wat do ye mean I'm gonna be yer best man?"  
  
"Well seeing as you are my closest friend I hoped that you would be my best man." Jack looked slightly touched by this. "Also it was better than Commodore Norrington." At this Jack snorted.  
  
"Alrigh' mate, but don't think I'll eva do this again fer ya." Said Jack.  
  
"Of course not," replied Will with a cheeky grin on his face, "I only plan on getting married once."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Will stood at the altar nervously. Jack was already at his side so Elizabeth should be coming down the aisle soon.  
  
"Stop tha'." Will turned his look questioningly to Jack, who looked down at Will's hand where Will was fiddling with the gloves and cufflinks so much that he's managed to attach the right cufflink to the left glove. Of course this made him panic slightly as he couldn't undo it. Thankfully Jack, whose quick hand was usually used for pick pocketing, quickly remedied this before anyone else noticed.  
  
Will looked to the aisle again as he heard the bridal song start. There was Elizabeth in a dazzling white dress with bell sleeves and a waist length trail from the top of the pulled up section of her hair which was half up, half down, all curled. Her bouquet was all white roses. Will just stared at her as she walked up and was still standing there staring when she arrived at the altar till Jack gave him a slight shove towards her. She smiled up at him just as nervous as he was and he smiled back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2hrs later at the reception.  
  
Jack sat next to Will practically guzzling the champagne down seeing as there was no way Elizabeth would allow rum at her wedding.  
  
"Jack stop drinking so much champagne." Said Will.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because as my best man you still have to make a speech and I don't want you to be drunk for it."  
  
Jack paused. He had no idea exactly what a best man had to do at a wedding since, as a pirate, he hadn't been to that many.  
  
"Righ' then," he said putting down the glass, "wat exactly does it 'ave ta be about?"  
  
Will looked at Jack slightly alarmed and was about to answer when Kira came up.  
  
"Opps, I almost forgot, here." She said handing Jack a folded piece of paper, which he opened once she left back to her table to talk to James and Dom.  
  
Jack was about to ask if the speech written on the piece of paper was what he was meant to say when Elizabeth stood up and announced that it was time for the best man to make his speech.  
  
Despite the slight alarm, Jack acted natural, as though he knew what was going on. He stood up holding the piece of paper and noticed Kira nodding to him. so he read the paper.  
  
"I'm glass ta be 'ere taday ta enjoy me best mates' weddin'. Personally I luv weddin's,"  
  
"Please don't say drink's all around." Muttered Elizabeth under her breath.  
  
"n' this one is great. Tho' they could 'ave a bit more variety with the drinks. Say some rum maybe? Anyway, Will n' Lizzie make a marvelous couple n' I'm glad ta see 'em finally tagether after so many rescues of each other, needed cause of 'em doin' so many stupid things. N' tho' I know a lot o' yer will no' agree with me on this, this is no' one o' them stupid things. This is right n' they both deserve a happy n' healthy marriage." Jack raised his glass to make the toast when one of the redcoats came running in.  
  
"Commodore!" he yelled across the silent room. "It's the blacksmith's sir. Someone has set it alight."  
  
At this the Commodore, Will and Elizabeth jumped up.  
  
"There's more sir. On the street, out the front, there was a panting of a sparrow flying ver the horizon."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Soz it took so long but this was a very long chapter and I'm very busy with my final year of school. Anywayz if ur reading this plz review I'm gonna put up another one with Kira in it one for The Mummy and one for LOTR and then a mix of all 3. 


	6. Guilty, Not Guilty

New Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow, Will, Elizabeth, etc do not belong to me unfortunately. However Kira, Clíodhna, James, Rick, the Wolfsong, the Dragonchilde, the Quarrel, the Rose Quartz, their crews and various red coats and navy sailors belong to me! And Dom, Daniel and Sarah belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: Yay! I got more reviews!!! I hope to keep seeing more o' them. Cheers y'all! And with further ado on with the show!  
  
Chapter 6: Guilty, Not Guilty  
  
All eyes turned to Jack, who was still standing there, champagne glass raised halfway.  
  
"ME?!" he shouted, eyes widening. "Now I may be a pirate, mates, but I would ne'er do somethin' like tha'. Fer one, Will n' Lizzie r me friends, fer another there's be no profit in it fer me."  
  
"For once I am inclined to believe that you and your crew are not behind this." Said Norrington, getting some shocked looks from Gillette, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will and Jack. "Be that as it may, all current evidence points towards you. Therefore I must hold you under arrest until further evidence is brought forth."  
  
It was during the second part of this speech that Jack noticed that Kira and James had disappeared during his speech and Will realized that Dom had also disappeared.  
  
"Jack. Will. Elizabeth." Came Kira's hushed voice. The 3 turned to the curtain behind them and looked down to see Kira's head sticking out, low enough to be hidden from Norrington's view by the table. "We've got to get out o' 'ere now. The guy who's framin' Jack plans ta kill 'im once 'e's locked in gaol. Come on!"  
  
Jack took one look back at the Commodore, who was looking at the 3 strangely, and turned and ran through the curtain following Kira out of the house by going through the kitchens.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and nodded to him and they ran after Jack and Kira.  
  
Kira led the 3 to the docks and boarded the Dragonchilde, while Jack got on the Pearl and Will and Elizabeth boarded the Rose. Thanks to Rick, Anamaria, Dom, Sarah (James' first mate) and James their ships were ready to set sail and they set off as soon as they were safely on board. James, who was already at the helm of the Wolfsong led the way out of the port, towards the open ocean, while the Commodore was still stuck on land giving rushed orders to get the Dauntless ready to sail.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Once they were out of sight of Port Royal, Jack, Kira, James and Dom changed back into their usual clothes and swung over to the Rose Quartz, where Will and Elizabeth were still standing up by the helm, still slightly dazed by the rush of events.  
  
Kira approached Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Mates?" They turned to her. "There's some more... suitable clothes in yer cabin." They nodded and left.  
  
"We better figure out where we're headed fer lass. Since the navy will be after us." Spoke up Jack.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Said Dom from the helm of the Rose.  
  
"Actually luv, it' Captain Sparrow." Dom rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to steering the ship.  
  
"No need ta worry I know where we're goin' but if I tell ya, ya won't believe me." Answered Kira. Jack looked at her suspiciously, but decided she'd proved herself so he'd trust her for now.  
  
Will and Elizabeth came back wearing pants and shirts suitable for sailing in.  
  
"We best get on the way now," said Kira, "I'll take the lead in the Dragonchilde, alright?" Then she left, swinging back over to the Dragonchilde. James followed suit, swinging over to the Wolfsong. Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"You 2 gonna be alright?" he asked. Will blinked slightly shocked by the concern.  
  
"We'll be fine Jack. Thank you." He said, sincerely. Jack nodded to them and swung over to the Pearl. Will went up to the helm where Dom was.  
  
"Ye gonna take over Captain?" she asked smiling as Elizabeth came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh... sure." He replied, coming up to take the helm.  
  
"You alright? Ye know wat yer doin'?" She asked smiling at his slightly nervous stance.  
  
"I'm fine Dom. I learnt enough from Jack when we commandeered the Interceptor." He smiled slightly at the memory.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Captain, ye might want ta see this." Called Anamaria, looking through the telescope. Jack left the helm to Gibbs and walked over.  
  
"Wat is it?" He asked. Anamaria handed him the telescope and pointed in the direction Kira was leading them. Jack looked through the telescope and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly made his way to the side of the sip so he could call out to Kira.  
  
"Lass?"  
  
"Aye?" She responded from the helm.  
  
"Do ye realize that yer leading us tawards a whirlpool?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's no' a real whirlpool. It's an illusion ta keep people away from the gate to Atlantis." She replied smirking.  
  
"Oh." Jack then did a double take. "Where did ye say we were goin'?"  
  
"Atlantis." She replied, still smirking. "N' don't worry I'm gonna prove that it's a gate n' no' a whirlpool by goin' first. Alright?"  
  
"Lass I don't think..." Jack didn't get a chance to finish though as Kira started yelling orders to her crew and the Dragonchilde sped up and disappeared into thin air when it sailed across the whirlpool.  
  
Jack frowned at this. It had not sunk or been sucked into the whirlpool, it had simply disappeared. He narrowed his eyes at the Dragonchilde when it reappeared and sailed up towards them.  
  
Kira grinned at Jack from behind the helm.  
  
"See. Perfectly safe." She said.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Please leave ur reviews at the button below before exiting the fic. 


	7. Welcome to Atlantis

A/N: The **_bold and italic _**writing means that they are speaking Atlantean and therefore Will, Elizabeth and Jack don't understand them.

**Chapter 7:Welcome to Atlantis**  
  
Meanwhile on the Dauntless   
"Commodore, I think you had better take a look at this." Said Lt. Gillette, handing Norrington the telescope and pointing out to the horizon. Norrington looked out and on the horizon he saw 4 ships. At this distance he could not identify them but he had a pretty good guess.   
"Sir a second ago one of those 4 ships disappeared, I thought the other 3 may have attacked and sunken it but then it reappeared. Also the water seems strange there, a different shade, there might be a whirlpool." "Thank you Gillette." Norrington dismissed him then looked through the telescope again and saw there were only 3 ships now. Then another of them sailed over the supposed whirlpool and disappeared, as did the 2 that followed after it. Norrington put away the telescope and went to plot his course.  
  
Back to our favourite pirates   
"Where did the Dragonchilde go Jack?" asked Will from the helm of the Rose.  
"I dunno mate." Replied Jack.   
"Don't worry, Kira's just gone on ahead. I'll lead you the rest of the way." Said James.   
James led them through a series of tunnels until they finally came to an opening. The crews of the Pearl and the Rose as well as Jack, Will and Elizabeth stared in awe at the sight.   
The city stood there, though somewhat in ruins. However, what amazed them was that despite being under some strange mystical dome of water, the place was bathed in clear strong sunlight and through the dome there was a crystal clear view of the sky.   
The 3 ships dropped anchor near where the Dragonchilde had been left, then rowed to shore. When they reached the shore a group of tanned, silver- haired men, carrying spears and glaives surrounded them.  
"Who are they?" asked Will.   
"Atlantean guards." Answered James.  
"**_Leave them be_**." Came a familiar voice, in a language that Jack, Will and Elizabeth didn't recognise. They looked up to see Kira standing at the top of the stairs leading into the city, but her clothing had changed to that similar to what the Atlanteans wore and holding a glaive.  
Another figure came up behind her wearing another similar outfit.   
"**_They will come with us_**." She said, then to them, "Please follow me." She turned and walked towards the centre of the city and the others followed her, while Kira walked with her and they talked in the other language.  
"What language is that?" asked Elizabeth.   
"Atlantean," replied James, "but they can speak pretty much every language that's ever been spoken on Earth."  
"Wow." Said Jack who was staring at the woman with Kira. It didn't help that the Atlantean outfits were very revealing in comparison to what most women wore in their society.   
They finally reached what appeared to be the palace in the centre of the city and sat in a small sitting room with Kira and the other woman.   
"Kira has told me much about you on our way here," she said, "Would you like to introduce yourselves."   
"I am Will Turner and this is my wife Elizabeth." Said Will. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.   
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Said Jack putting his hat to his chest and bowing his head.  
"And you must be James," James nodded, "I am Clíodhna Wilwarin," Jack's eyes narrowed, knowing he had heard the name 'Clíodhna' before. "Welcome to Atlantis."

A/N: Soz it's so short but I've been working on other stuff as well as skool work which I'm behind in. Hope to get some reviews and plz check out the sister stories to this which are both untitled and are in dire need of review and titles.


End file.
